Stay Strong
by willowtree102
Summary: Maka was so drunk she couldn't even walk. SHe couldn't think, she couldn't walk and she definitely couldn't let Soul see her like this. Depressed, weak and a useless partner that always let him down. Not only that, but now she was drunker than ever. Will soul come to the rescue? SoMa! Fluffy! RATED T FOR UNDER AGED DRINKING.
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEYYYYY! I just finished the anime and im sooo pumped! it ended perfectly! (Except maka and soul didn't fall in love :( )**

 **Here is my story! hopefully you all like it**!

Souls POV

It was finally dinner time. I had just finished my video game the same time Maka finished her homework. She called me for dinner and I came running to the table. She placed a bowl of curry in he middle of the table and set out the plates for us to eat. I smiled letting a little drool escape my mouth.

Maka seemed more distant than she usually is, she usually starts to ask about my day. I refrained myself from going after the curry and tried to look into her eyes, but her glazed over expression was to fixed on playing with her small pile of food she had dished for herself.

"Maka, what's wrong?" I asked tapping the table to get her attention. She looked up lazily, a heart breaking expression stuck to her face.

"Ummm..." she mutterd "I'm fine." She lied, picking at her food a little more now. I rolled my eyes at her and continued eating my portion of food.

We continued eatting our food until I had finished and Maka's portion was almost untouched. I looked at her a tad more worried now. 'Whats going on with her?' I asked myself looking closer at her.

She got up to get rid of her food when I quickly caught her wrist.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked her sternly looking deep into her emotionless eyes. She hadn't eaten much today and there was no way in hell he was going to let her skip another meal.

"What?" She asked turning back and looking at him with surprise and confusion.

"Maka, just finish your food." I said sternly pulling her back towards the table. She was confused by my order, but she reluctantly sat back down and picked her fork back up.

"Maka, just tell me what's wrong." I pleaded grabbing her arm.

"Soul there isn't anything wrong!" She shouted. Taken aback by her out burst my eyes got wider as to look at her. Why was she yelling all of a sudden?

"Maka I'm just trying to help!" I shouted back to her. I stood up from my chair and angrily walked to my room.

 **MAKAS POV**

I couldn't deal with soul right now, him nagging me to eat, to talk, to think... I didn't want to do any of those things. My mind kept repeating the events over and over in my head... what those girls said.

 _Flashback_

 _I was walking to class when out of the corner of my eye I see Violet, one of the prettiest and popular students. She was a mister who was partners with chad ( the golden boy of the school)_

 _Me and Violet use to be good friends until me and soul became friends, then she got jealous and ran off to find chad. But it doesn't matter any more cause all she ever tries to do is downgrade me._

 _I walked as quickly as I could but violet was faster._

 _"Hey fat ass!" One of her friends yelled. I tried to ignore their comments but it was hopeless. I stopped and reluctantly turned towards them, keeping a brave face and a tall stance as they came closer._

 _Violet came up to me and looked me up and down. She was wearing a pink dress with white flowers covering the bottom, her Brown hair came down to her ribs and her make up was flawlessly executed._

 _"Maka wheres soul...oh wait...did he leave you already?" She said, a her posy snickered at her comment. I was about to walk away when she said something that stopped me._

 _"Weak..." She cackled, looking from her friends to me. I turned around, enraged by her comment._

 _"Your nothing but a weak little girl, if it wasn't for soul you would probably be dead by now. Oh.. And poor soul always having to look after you, you just hold him back you know." She laughed._

 _I was at my breaking point._

 _"No one wants you anyways, not even soul" Violet added_

 _Ouch._

 _I looked down at my hands, they were trembling, tears slipped one by one out of my eyes and on to the ground. I walked away, with her words still lingering._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Was I really just useless to soul, was I holding him back?

I ignored the thoughts that were coming to mind. I put away my dishes and scrapped my left over food back into the bowl and put it in the fridge.

My heart started to ache.

I need to take a walk. I quietly grabbed my coat and walked out the door. I walked through the streets and enjoyed the cool December air. The trees were covered in white power as lights glittered all throughout death city. I was enjoying th scenery when out of no where I hear someone.

"Where are you going this late at night?" a boy with blonde shaggy hair asked, standing up from his recent place of the bench. I turned so I was fully facing him and I smiled.

"Just needed to get away form all the drama." I replied, my heart aching from the cruel reminder.

"Haha." He laughed "Me too." He mentioned. He smiled at me and scratched the back of his head. "If we are both having a bad day, wanna go get a drink with me? He asked reluctantly biteing his lip like he was nervous. I gave him a tiny smirk and nodded my head.

He seemed surprised that I agreed but I was having such a bad day, that getting an alcoholic beverage seemed like a good option at this point.

 **YAAAASSSSSSSSS, Okay! First chapter is complete! I know it was kind of boring but I promise the next chapter is going to be kiskass!**

 **An oh! Maka was bullied! She left without telling soul! and now she's going to a bar!?**

 **WHAT?!**


	2. Drunk?

**Im BACK!**

 **I need reviews people! Im not motivated if I don't know someone likes it! Thank you to the 2 people who favorite my story. I love that I have some followers :) Please enjoy!**

Maka's POV

We walked into this small run down bar. There were tons of people dancing as the strobe lights flashed by. No one seemed to be botherd by her young age, in fact she even saw acouple students from the DWMA.

"Oh, I'm Charlie by the way." He mentioned as her pulled her towards the bar.

"Oh, I'm Maka." I smiled looking towards the scary bar tender that stood in front of us. Charlie sat down and urged me to do so as well. Charlie ordered his beer, and I knew from experience I did NOT like beer. But I definatly wanted to forget today.

I looked towards the bar tender and asked "Give me something really strong." I looked towards Charlie ho gave me a surprised look, yet he shrugged it off.

"So whats been bothering you?" Charlie asked as we received our drinks. Mine was definitely strong, right when I grabbed the handle I could smell it, yet it was quite sweet. I took a sip of it and gagged from its intense burning flavor, and yet it was quite relaxing.

I spun in my chair to look at him. I was feeling quite buzzed from my drink.

"Well its my partner.." I started from beginning to end, Starting with Violet, and the soul and some how continued to talk until I couldn't take it anymore.

Charlie looked at me with a sympathetic smile and ordered another beer. I looked at my glass to see it had become empty. I waved to the bartender and he brought me another.

Charlie looked at his watch and his eyes became wide. I looked at him with curiousity when I was about to ask him what was wrong, he suddenly opened his mouth.

"Im so sorry Maka! I have to go! are you going to be okay? Should I call you a cab?" He asked me giddily ready to leave.

At this point I was way past the line of drunk...in fact... I'm so far away from the line I cant even see it anymore.

"nnoo imm ok" I slurred trying as hard as I could to keep my self intact. I took another sip of my drink as I watched him walk away. I looked towards everyone that was dancing and I felt compelled to join them.

in fact...

Where am I? I looked around, remembering the bar and Charlie. Everything had a duplicate and I realized just how drunk I was. I tried to move from my chair but I couldn't walk straight for more than 2 seconds before falling over. The Bartender wasn't even concerned.

I made it to the corner of the bar, where there was little light and very few people. I sunk down, my back up against the wall in the very dark and gloomy part of the bar.

I cant get home like this.

I pulled out my phone and called the only person I could think of.

 **HOW IS EVERYONE LIKING IT? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHOOOO! Im on a role tonight!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IN 3...2...1...**

 **SOULS POV**

I was woken up by the ringing of my cells phone. I scrambled through my bed sheets trying to find it when I finlly felt it in my hands. I looked at the caller ID and realized it as Maka.

I was pondering whether to aswer it or not, cause she was just in the other room...right?''

Fear overwhelmed me as I fumbled to answer makas call.

"Maka?! Where are you!" I asked in a panicky tone. I didn't hear anything but music in the back round. Eventually I heard her sniffle.

"Maka! Answer me damn it!" I yelled into the phone. I grabbed the covers of my bed and hopped down, getting dressed as I waited for maka to respond.

"So..ouul?" Maka quietly asked. I was so relieved to hear her voice.

"Maka! Where are you im coming to get you!" I started to head out the door waiting for directions to pick her up. I figured shewas at some kind of party, until I heard her speak.

"immm...soo..tired sssouuull" She slurred.

Shit.

She go drunk.

"Maka don't do anything stupid just stay there." I demanded walking down the street, crunching the snow as I walked. I knew where she was because there was only one place she could be.

As soon as I arrived at the bar, I walked in the doors as fast as I could scanning the room over and over searching for her. When I saw her my heart sank.

She was wrapped up in a corner. Her coat was missing and she looked drunk as hell. I ran over to her tapping her shoulder to let her know I was there. She was sitting on the floor with her head buried in her hands.

She looked up when she felt my taps.

"Sooouulll" She cried, her words jumbled together. "Ii know yyou didn't want to come geett me cause youuu made butt I didn't know who elsse to call." She cried into my shirt. I could smell the Alcohol on her breath as she spoke to me with each slurred word.

"No, you can always call me, remember that." I stated looking at her Poor condition.

She nodded lazily as I looked around the bar. I looked back at her and decided I needed to get her home as soon as I could.

"This is not cool Maka" I stated, taking my jacket off to keep her warm on the short walk home. I grabbed her shoulders to keep her steady as we walked out of the bar. Eventually Maka's steps became slower and slower with each step.

She took one final step before she gave out. She fell towards the ground. I quickly knelt down and caught her 2 inches from the floor.

She was so drunk she couldn't even walk.

Great.

I gently lifted her up, and carried her bridal style back to the house. She gained consciousness halfway to the house.

"Sooull, Llet mee down I can waaalk" She murmured, keeping her head gently on my chest. I looked down to see the bags under her eyes ad the tired look on her face.

"No, you'll get hit by a truck" I said sarcastically.

She lightly pushed on my chest with the little strength she had.

The more I looked at her, the more fragile she looked. Her small frail body was nothing compared to my broad shoulders. I could wrap my whole arm around her.

He hair fell loosely around her neck and her eyes where open but, from the looks of it she wasn't paying attention to anything. She started to shiver from the cold weather, luckily our house was only a few minutes away, but for the time being I held her closer to me to keep her from the cold.

I walked into the house with Maka in my arms. I Sat her on the couch as she slumped over, her head leaning against its back and her hands falling loosly to her sides.

I walked to the kitchen to find some asprin, from the looks of it she was gonna need it soon.

I grabbed two of them and grabbed a glass of water, when I turned around I saw Maka standing near the kitchen table. I walked up to her, her cheeks were red and she looked as though she could be running a fever.

I placed my hand on her forehead to see if she had a temperature. It was definitely a little warm.

I Ushered her to sit down o take her asprin before she went to bed but she just looked down at the ground.

"Maka?..." I asked walking a bit closer to her. I grabbed her shoulders and urged her to look at me but she stared at the ground the whole time.

"Imm, the one whose holding ou baccckk aren't I?" She asked me, a tear slipping from her eyes.

Shocked from her out burst I quckly made her look at me.

"that is NOT true." I said shaking her body slightly.

"I-Its o-kay for yyoouu to l-eve me ill be fin-e you cann find aaa b-etter partner iif you want." She cried "All I eevver doo iiis cause you troouuble."

I looked at her shocked

"Maka I won't ever leave you, your my partner, my only partner." I stated

She cried and fell into my chest. He alcoholic breath was so close I could taste it, he was so drunk, im not even sure if she knew what she was saying. I held her in my arms on the kitchen floor until she calmed down and fell asleep.

I gently carried her to her bed and carefully placed her on the pillow. I covered her with her blanket and watched as she slept before I left.


End file.
